Skills In Love
by BrittyBrat55
Summary: Ulrich's the school virgin heartthrob trying to get some tail. His target is Sissi but she wants a man with experience. His only source to help him is the school slut Yumi who seems willing to help him get his dream girl. But in end who will end up being his girl? Sissi or Yumi?
1. Sex Problems

**Rating: M for mature. If you don't like sex or filthy language and humor then leave now!**

**Pairings: YumixUlrich and a little bit of SissixUlrich and OddxSam sorry no Aelita and Jeremie in this specific story!**

**Storyline: Ulrich is the "virgin" heartthrob. He really likes this girl...Sissi! She's more the girl who likes guys with a bit of experience so Ulrich's shit out of luck. Except theres another girl named Yumi who is the school slut. If he can convince her to help him in the acts of sex and love maybe he'll win his dream girl. But..who is his dream girl? Sissi or Yumi?**

***~ Sex Problems ~***

"Ahh! Ah more! Odd! ODD!"

Ulrich woke with a start and turned to his roommate beside him. "Odd! Sam!" Odd stopped in mid-thrust and Sam quickly tried to cover her breasts from Ulrich's view.

"Oh..sorry good buddy. I thought you had passed out and wouldn't be able to hear us." Odd said sheepishly while panting heavily.

Ulrich glared and threw his head under his pillow annoyed. Ever his goofball of a friend could get more tail than he did. Ulrich was the school heartthrob for petesake. He had the looks, cool and laid back personality and was the star of the school'd soccer team so why wasn't Ulrich rolling around with some hot piece of ass under the covers? Well just read.

"Well Odd I'm gonna leave k?" She bounced up from the bed in all her glory and searched for her clothes. She chuckled and spotted her dark purple bra on Ulrich's bed. Odd really did have bad aim when they were caught up in the moment.

"Umm Ulrich? My unmentionables are on your bed.." She whispered. Ulrich sprung up and blushed deeply seeing Sam naked. He closed his eyes grimacing and handed her bra to her. "Thanks! Bye Oddball." She said lovingly and pecked Odd on the cheek while leaving. Odd smiled dreamily as she left and looked at Ulrich who laid on his stomach in pain.

"Ulrich you ok?"

"I hate you!" Ulrich growled. Odd finally put two and two together and laughed obnoxiously. "Hahahahahaha! You got a boner! Man we have got to get you laid!" Ulrich glared more silencing anymore of Odd's laughter.

"You think I don't know that?! I've been trying for Sissi but she hardly notices me." Ulrich grumbled sadly.

"Ulrich she's...umm..to put it nicely...a fucking bitch!" Odd shouted.

"Misunderstood and incredibly hot!" Ulrich countered back.

Odd turned around getting his clothes back on and said back. "Nope, a bitch and a physco. But I won't judge." He said finally and turned back in his regular purple clothes. Ulrich followed suit and put on his green jacket and blue jeans and they both went down to breakfast.

At the breakfast table Ulrich was too busy watching Sissi to pay attention to Odd and Sam's love talk. Sissi walked out in a red mini skirt with a black Victoria Secret tank top and red pumps. Real slut material...She always hung around the jocks and flirted to the extreme.

"That's it I'm going over!" Ulrich said to his friends slamming his food tray down.

"Ulrich you stupid little white boy she's trash! Look at her!" Sam exclaimed. Ulrich turned once again to Sissi admiring her long legs and the way her chest looked in her tank top.

"Your point Sam?"

"You could do so much better." Sam said. Odd nodded. "You need a healthy relationship with a good girl. Like us." Odd said smiling.

"You two fucking each other while I'm in the room is healthy and normal?" Ulrich teased. They both blushed red. "I'm sorry guys, but Sissi is what I want. Wish me luck!" Ulrich ran his hand through his hair and checked his appearance. Yup, he looked good. He walked over to Sissi who happened to be sitting on William's lap playing with his hair.

"Um..Sissi?"

"Oh hello Ulrich Dear." Sissi said and winked. Ulrich blushed and smiled.

"Do you want to go possibly out...with me this evening?"

"Ulrich tell you what...you find the biggest book you can on sex, read it, memorize it, and then we'll talk. But I like guys with experience and the knowledge on how to please a woman. I can't have a first timer who can only last a few seconds...Sorry." She rubbed his cheek smiling and sauntered off with William and the rest of her boy fan club. Ulrich groaned and walked out of the lunchroom.

"Wow...that was hard to watch." A sudden voice said. Ulrich turned and saw Yumi Ishiyama A.K.A. the school slut. She was in her black combat boots she had worn ever since they were younger with black shorts and a white shirt showing off way too much cleavage. She had on exotic makeup making her sapphire eyes look extremely beautiful and red lip stick.

"Bite me Ishiyama." He growled.

"What's wrong Stern, can't get what you want so now we have to be rude?" She said teasingly.

"What do you want?" He asked finally. He then noticed she pulled out a cherry lollipop and rolled it around on her tongue.

"I'm thinking I might just wanna help you with your little problem."

"I don't have a problem slut." He said meanly but stayed where he was because he couldn't stop watching Yumi's tongue play with the lollipop so seductively.

"Oh really?" She asked. Ulrich nodded and began to walk away when Yumi grabbed the front of his pants gripping his hard length from watching her making him moan and stop in his tracks. "Cause I can tell my licking is making you look like you're ready to pop." She teased.

Ulrich finally came to his senses and pushed her hand away. "I don't need help from the likes of you! I can do fine on my own. What do you know anyway?"

"Well you keep calling me the school slut so apparently I'ved been doing some things right to make guys wanna sleep with me. How many girls have you slept with Stern?"

Ulrich groaned. "None.." Yumi smirked in satisfaction and licked her lollipop again this time engulfing the whole thing in her mouth. Ulrich blushed and gulped. "Fine fine! What can you do to help me?"

"I know everything and anything that has to do with sex, so I can teach you all my tricks and how to control yourself from bursting." Yumi paused and waited for an objection and when didn't give one she continued. "Sissi will be screaming your name before you know it. 'Oh Ulrich! Ulrich! Ahh'" she faked moaned into Ulrich's ear making him shiver. "But one condition!"

"What's that?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"Don't and I repeat don't let your feelings get in the way between us. Got it? This is just one person helping another person to learn how to fuck. Deal?" She finalized and took out her hand for his to seal the deal.

"Don't worry Ishiyama I won't fall in love with you. You can be sure of that." He smirked and shook her hand. "But one question. Why are you helping me?"

She smiled and licked her lollipop one last time. "Just call me your guardian sex angel." She giggled and walked away.

**~* To Be Continued *~**

So my first chapter! I'm sorry if there's any mistakes but hey I tried! I hope you guys will enjoy how this story goes and please please leave reviews. Thank you!


	2. Lesson 1: Kissing

**Rating: M for mature. If you don't like sex or filthy language and humor then leave now!**

**Pairings: YumixUlrich and a little bit of SissixUlrich and OddxSam sorry no Aelita and Jeremie in this specific story!**

**Storyline: Ulrich is the "virgin" heartthrob. He really likes this girl...Sissi! She's more the girl who likes guys with a bit of experience so Ulrich's shit out of luck. Except theres another girl named Yumi who is the school slut. If he can convince her to help him in the acts of sex and love maybe he'll win his dream girl. But..who is his dream girl? Sissi or Yumi?**

***~ Lesson 1: Kissing ~***

Days had passed since Yumi and Ulrich had made their little 'agreement' about Ulrich's lessons. Why was she helping him so willingly? Was she crazy? "Somethings obviously not write about this girl. Why would she do this?" Ulrich thought to himself one night. Odd being his best friend knew about the whole lessons agreement and of course had to put his two cents in.

"Ulrich maybe you should just let her help you in this. You could use some help you know?" Odd said.

"Weren't you the one who lectured me about finding the right girl to settle down with? And now you want the school slut touching me or...more?" Ulrich exclaimed with surprise in his voice.

"Hey watch it buddy that's my girl's best friend." Odd warned. "Plus maybe she just has a thing for you. Maybe that's why she wants to help you so badly. She wants that German dick." Odd said smirking at the blushing red Ulrich.

"HIGHLY DOUBT THAT!" Ulrich shouted in frusteration and buried his head in his pillows.

"When's the next time you're meeting her anyway?" Odd said trying to change the subject a little. Ulrich lifted his head and looked to Odd.

"Tomorrow. I'm kinda scared. What if she tries to fuck my brains out?"

Odd chuckled humorously and laid down in his bed. "That's not usually a bad thing Ulrich. But don't worry about it good buddy. Yumi will take good care of you." Ulrich groaned and laid his down on his pillow and waited for sleep to come. But his head was swimming with way too many thoughts. Why in the world did he agree to go through with this?

The next night as promised Ulrich made his way to Yumi's dorm room. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door. He heard rustling and saw Yumi to greet him in a very sexy black skin tight dress with sleeves with her shoulders exposed. Her makeup was beautiful and her long slender legs looked so soft and touchable. Ulrich gulped. Oh god what did he get himself in to?

"Hey Stern. Ready for your first lesson?" Yumi said smirking at his reaction to her appearance.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're gettign some kind of pleasure from doing this? Why are you dressed like that anyway? Some big fuck date after this?" Ulrich spat at her. If she was fucking with his emotions he'd fuck back with her. He was not in the mood for her bullshit. Ulrich actuall took in her bedroom for the first time and expected to find condoms, thongs and even sex toys but found it to be kinda normal looking. He saw she had dark pink blankets and sheets on the bed and black flower wall decorations and what looked to be a drawing pad on the desk.

"No! Maybe I just wanted to look good for you!" She spat back. Ulrich blinked in surprise and sighed. "Look Yumi..I'm sorry ok? I'm frusterated and tired and you actually look really beautiful and.." Yumi put her finger to his lips silencing him and smiled.

"You're forgiven now are you ready for your lesson or not?" She smiled. He smiled back and nodded. "What's today's lesson?"

"Kissing." Yumi said nonchalantly and pushed Ulrich down on her bed and crawled on top of him. "Umm Yumi..Yumi! What..what are you doing?" Ulrich stuttered and was met with Yumi's lips to his. Eventually he let his hormones get the better of him and he started to kiss back but just as quickly as it started Yumi pulled away from Ulrich with a slight frown.

"Um no offense Stern but have you actually made out with a girl before?" Yumi asked.

"Of course!" Ulrich shouted and jumped off her bed. How dare she ask him that. Yumi lifted her eyebrow and gave him a 'tell me the truth' look. "I'm serious! Why would you ever ask that?"

"Well..you're kinda..ok answer this. When you made out with girls in the past did they look like they were having fun?" Yumi asked. Ulrich opened his mouth about to say something but quickly shut it. The girls never did look like they were into it as much and he never heard from them again after. Oh my god..did he suck at kissing? No wonder Sissi didn't want him! Ulrich groaned sadly and threw himself on Yumi's bed.

"Stern don't be so dramatic. You're not bad at kissing you're just kind of sloppy. With my help you can be an awesome kisser."

Ulrich lifted his head and raised an eyebrow. "How? I suck." Yumi rolled her eyes. "Well for one don't use so much tongue and you have to use you're hands in it too. Don't let you're dick desires take over what you're doing." She said. He nodded in understanding. "Now kiss me again and see if you can do better." She said patiently and closed her eyes waiting for Ulrich to make the first move. Ulrich took a deep breath and gently laid his lips onto Yumi's. He softly pressed his tongue to her lips making her open her mouth and their tongue wrestled passionately. Yumi grew more aggressive and bit Ulrich's lip making him moanly softly. He then ran his hands through her silky hair and kissed more passionately. Wow he had never kissed a girl like this before he thought. Yumi finally seperated from the kiss breathing heavily and looking a little flushed.

"Wow Stern a whole lot better." She praised. "Nice touch with you running your hand through my hair too. Girls really like that." Ulrich smiled.

"Thank god." He chuckled.

"But you still need to control yourself." Yumi said looking at his crotch. He immediately placed his hands over his crotch and blushed deeply.

"Hey it's not as easy as it looks. It's hard!" Ulrich exclaimed. "Oh yeah I can see that." Yumi said chuckling.

"Not like that!" He shouted and blushed more.

"Okay okay I'm sorry." Yumi apologized. "Wow I'm so glad I don't have you're equipment." She giggled. "Well I think that's all for tonight can come back for tomorrow's lesson."

"Can I have a hint of what it is so I'm prepared?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi pondered for a minute and smirked. "Don't wear underwear." Ulrich had a curious face on but didn't question her. "Alright whatever." He said and got up from her bed and walked to her door.

"See ya slut." He said playfully and kissed her one last time on the lips. She blushed slightly and shook her head.

"See you virgin." She countered back playfully and shut her door.

Back in Ulrich and Odd's room Odd was up waiting for Ulrich to tell him about his lesson.

"Wow Odd you're still up?"

"Waiting for you to come back so I can heard the juicy details." Odd winked.

"We didn't really do anything but kiss." Ulrich said. "Aww thats cute...and kinda boring. She didn't even give you a handjob?" Odd asked.

"Maybe that's tomorrow. She did say not to wear underwear for the next lesson." Ulrich said shrugging his shoulders. "All I care about now is getting some sleep." He said and laid on his bed tiredly.

"Man I hope this whole ordeal works out for you good buddy." Odd yawned and turned facing the wall in his bed instantly falling alseep.

Ulrich yawned too and whispered into the night. "Yeah...me too."

**~* To Be Continued *~**

Well there you go readers! Hopefully you're seeing good stuff and are liking it!


	3. Lesson 2: Touching

**Rating: M for mature. If you don't like sex or filthy language and humor then leave now!**

**Pairings: YumixUlrich and a little bit of SissixUlrich and OddxSam sorry no Aelita and Jeremie in this specific story!**

**Storyline: Ulrich is the "virgin" heartthrob. He really likes this girl...Sissi! She's more the girl who likes guys with a bit of experience so Ulrich's shit out of luck. Except theres another girl named Yumi who is the school slut. If he can convince her to help him in the acts of sex and love maybe he'll win his dream girl. But..who is his dream girl? Sissi or Yumi?**

**By the way I would really like to say thank you to all the nice reviews from my readers. Thank You guys! 3**

***~ Lesson 2: Touching *~**

**(Code Lyoko)**

Ulrich was in English class the next day thinking about surprisingly Yumi. What had she meant last night? "Don't wear underwear?" Was tonight going to be the night? In the middle of his thoughts he was interrupted by someone tapping his shoulder after the bell rang.

"Oh hey Sissi. What's up?" Ulrich asked.

Sissi giggled. "Well I've been thinking Ulrich-dear, maybe just maybe I could give you a chance after all. Maybe you could come to my room tonight?" She asked seductively while tickling Ulrich's chest with her finger.

"Well umm I'd really like that Sissi but..." Ulrich stuttered and tried to think of a plan. 'Oh god why did she want him now all of a sudden?!' He thought to himself. He couldn't jump the gun yet because Yumi hadn't taught him everything yet.

"He's real busy this whole week!" A voice interrupted.

"Odd?" Ulrich asked. "Sorry babe Ulrich's 'studying' this whole week but when he's done he'll call you next week k?" Odd said convincing Sissi.

"Oh alright then Ulrich. I better be getting that call." She winked and kissed his cheek making him blush. After she left Ulrich looked to Odd in surprise.

"I thought you hated Sissi Odd. Why are you helping me all of a sudden?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm not helping you or her dumbass. I'm hoping you'll fall more for Yumi in this week and then dump Sissi like yesterdays garbage when you realize it." Odd spat.

"Odd I like Sissi so just get over it. Besides Yumi's just a slut, nothing else to me. She's a nobody." Ulrich said shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you sure she's not just misunderstood?" Odd asked softly. Ulrich looked at him weirdly and shook his head not thinking too much of what he said.

**(Code Lyoko)**

The night came and Ulrich came to Yumi's room again. He knocked and waited. He also kinda wondered what she would be wearing tonight. Got to admit she looked really sexy the other night and she was indeed skilled in what she was known for. Finally Yumi opened the door and revealed she was wearing dark skinny jeans with her black boots and a white blouse with her hair curled. Damn!

"Umm..wow. Why exactly did you tell me to not wear underwear again?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi giggled and grabbed his arm. "Come on Mr. Virgin we're going out." Ulrich almost fell due to Yumi pulling him. "Wait what?!"

(Hours later at Applebees)

After they sat down Ulrich tried to think of what the hell Yumi was planning. She looked like she was going on a date and so hot! But why wasn't he supposed to be wearing underwear? Was she planning to fuck him in the bathroom or something? Oh well he'd find out the easy way or the hard way.

"Sooo...why exactly did you bring me here?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi shrugged as she looked at her menu. "To learn about the guy I'm going to fuck soon is that so bad?" She asked. "So tell me. What's so great about Sissi anyway? She's kinda trashy." Ulrich felt like he hinted some jealousy in her voice but didn't voice his opinion.

"Well arent you?" He countered back. She glared but didn't say anything. "I dont know really. I've always had a little bit of a thing for her. She's extremely hot, beautiful and I heard she's great in the sack." He said. Sure they weren't great reasons but he was only a high school kid, he didn't know any better.

"Wow that's it? No real feelings or anything?" Yumi asked. Ulrich was ready to open up when she beat him to it. "I guess I don't blame you. I guess it's better to fuck due to hormones instead of love. No one gets hurt that way." She finished sadly. Ulrich raised an eyebrow and looked at her eyes. They showed a deep sadness and hurt there.

"Have you been hurt before?"

"Oh yeah but it was no biggie. You fuck and move on." She laughed trying to change the subject. "So..why haven't you boned someone yet? I mean you have such good qualities about you."

"Well I guess I've just been a big pussy about it. Everytime I'm about to make the plunge I chicken out and get made fun out. Lucky you're helping me though." He said ending with a smile. Yumi smiled a little back and saw that their waitor came over. They both just ordered pasta and after 15 minutes their food came. Ulrich growing curious decied to ask Yumi some questions.

"So the first time I went into your room I saw a drawing pad. You draw?"

"Yeah a little. Not anyone except for Sam knows though so don't say a word. I have an image to keep." She teased and ate a noodle.

"Yeah I've been wondering about that. Why do you care so much about being the school slut? I mean that's not really a good reputation." Ulrich asked.

"People leave me alone." She said simply. "I like it that way so...I don't get hurt." Ulrich nodded in understanding and they continued to eat in slience. After they were done and they paid the bill they walked back to Kadic when Ulrich finally turned to Yumi.

"I wouldn't hurt you.."

**(Code Lyoko)**

"Ahh finally back in my own room!" Yumi sighed happily and threw herself on her bed while kicking off her boots. Ulrich chuckled at the sight.

"Ready for Lesson 2 teach?" he asked.

Yumi nodded. "Lesson 2...touching." And with that Yumi threw off her blouse and and unzipped her jeans sliding them off exposing her black bra and thong. Ulrich blushed extremely red and stared wide eyed at her.

"I..I think I might like this lesson." Yumi giggled and walked over to him. He noticed she had a sexy hip sway and perky breasts.

"You can touch them you know." She humored him. "I..I don't...I don't know.." He stuttered. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands making him place them right on her breasts. "They're really soft...and nice." He said.

"Close your eyes." Yumi whispered. "Try to take off my bra and stay in control." Ulrich closed his eyes and let his hands roam with her permission. He felt her swan like neck and went down to her back to her bra strap and unhooked it. He gently squeezed her perky, big breasts and rolled her nipples. He could feel himself hardening and groaned.

"Relax when I do this ok?" She whispered and unzipped his jeans.

"Do wh-AT?!" Ulrich shouted and felt Yumi's warm hands on his length stroking him softly and slowly. "Yumi..stop.."

"Relax Ulrich. Think other things. Say them out loud if you have too." She said still stroking him.

"Umm...video games...English class...oh god! Umm..not helping." He moaned.

"Keep going, it's ok." Yumi said patiently.

"Umm..science..Mrs. Hertz!" He moaned. Yumi stopped stroking and looked at him. "Ew that's gross."

"It's helping isn't it?" Ulrich yelped. "Don't judge me!" Yumi giggled and put her hand back on his length. "Keep touching me Ulrich. Close your eyes. You're getting better."

He nodded and continued to touch her while trying to think of other things. He stroked her breasts and lingered down to her waist and rubbed soft circles on her hips. He moaned as she stroked and wanted to test how far he could go. He lowered down to her panties and was about to go inside when she stopped him.

"Ok I think that's enough. Can't get too carried away now." Ulrich gaped at her and glared. "Well you seemed to be having fun."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She pat.

"Well I'm about to pop everytime we have a lesson and you're just sitting there like nothings happening." Ulrich said frusterated.

"If you haven't forgotten I have to keep my control and teach you or else you'd lose it with Sissi!"

"Who?" Ulrich asked stupidly.

"Sissi you dummy!" Yumi groaned. "Oh yeah..I'm sorry...it's just I'm having a good time but you always seem like you don't like what I'm doing to you." Ulrich said apologizingly.

"It's ok Ulrich. But yes I do like what you're doing to me. I may be a slut but I don't lie." She teased. Ulrich chuckled at the joke and looked down to his crotch.

"God Dammit now how do I get rid of this?" He said indicating his boner. Yumi eyed him and smirked. "Sorry babe but I got a headache." She winked.

"Bitch!"

"And you love me for it!" Yumi shouted back and shoved him out of her dorm room laughing hysterically.

**(Code Lyoko)**

As Ulrich got back to his room he grumbled the whole way waking Odd up.

"What's with you Grumpy?" Odd yawned.

"She gave me a fucking boner and blue balls!" Ulrich yelled. Odd looked down to his jeans and saw what looked to be a painful boner.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Ulrich glared and went to lay on his bed but he couldn't lay on his stomach. "Ah that hurts!" He winced in pain and had to lay on his back. "God Dammit slut!" He shouted into the night making Odd laugh harder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!"

"SHUT UP ODD!"

**~* To Be Continued *~**


	4. Getting to Know Each Other

**Rating: M for mature. If you don't like sex or filthy language and humor then leave now!**

**Pairings: YumixUlrich and a little bit of SissixUlrich and OddxSam sorry no Aelita and Jeremie in this specific story!**

**Storyline: Ulrich is the "virgin" heartthrob. He really likes this girl...Sissi! She's more the girl who likes guys with a bit of experience so Ulrich's shit out of luck. Except theres another girl named Yumi who is the school slut. If he can convince her to help him in the acts of sex and love maybe he'll win his dream girl. But..who is his dream girl? Sissi or Yumi?**

**By the way I would really like to say thank you to all the nice reviews from my readers. Thank You guys! 3**

***~ Getting To Know Each Other *~**

**(Code Lyoko)**

"Odd I really don't want to hang out with you guys tonight. No offence to you or Sam but with Yumi? I'm still fucking ticked she did that 'thing' to me a few days ago." Ulrich complained.

"Ulrich stop being a dick. Yumi is fun to hang out with. Besides you could learn some really things about her. You know..besides the sex stuff." Odd convinced. "Pllleeeaaassseeee Ulrich? Pretty please with lots and lots of hot fudge on top?" he begged.

"Ugh fine!"

"And also whipped cream-"

"I said fine Odd I'll go."

"and maybe even a few cherries-"

"Odd you're food rambling again." Ulrich said while rolling his eyes.

"Well me and Sam skipped dessert so I'm a little hungry." Odd said. "I'm hungry! Let's go to McDonalds!" he said grabbing Ulrich's arm.

**(Code Lyoko)**

So after Odd had gotten his extra extra large hot fudge sundae they walked back to campus and were met up with Yumi and Sam in their dorm room laying on the boys's beds.

"Hey boys." Sam greeted.

"Hey Oddball. Hey virgin." Yumi said smirking.

"That's it I'm leaving!" Ulrich said while glaring at Yumi.

"Ulrich stop it!" Odd yelled and pushed Ulrich inside making him fall on top of Yumi. "Uhhh...umm." Ulrich stuttered.

"Calm down Stern, you're gonna be ending up on top of me later on in life anyway." Yumi winked. Sam and Odd laughed hysterically making Ulrich blush. 'Oh god I hate to see how this night ends up going...' Ulrich thought to himself.

**(Code Lyoko)**

Half an hour later...

"Ok how about we play a game?" Sam suggested. "It's called "Get to Know Each Other", I call Odd!" She joked and pulled Odd to her and they started kissing on his bed on the other side of the room.

"Oh god they're at it again..." Yumi groaned and pulled out her drawing pad.

"They've done it in front of you too?" Ulrich teased. Yumi put on a sour face and nodded. "So...got any questions Ulrich?"

"Well...how many real relationships have you actually had? You know..with true feelings?"

Yumi paused and had sad eyes. "One..But it was a long time ago.."

"Why do you always get so sad?" Ulrich noticed. He scooted closer to her and saw her flinch at the closeness.

"It didn't exactly end well you could say." She said eyeing him. At her intense look Ulrich turned away wanting to change the subject again.

"So any hobbies you like to do in this boring school? Let me guess..football." Yumi joked and put her head down to continue drawing.

Ulrich chuckled and shook his head. "Nahh I'm a soccer stud." He smiled and then frowned. "It's the only thing I'm really good at. I'm..pathetic." Yumi turned her head to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's my dick of a dad. Whenhe was in school here he was in football, got excellent grades, and had all the ladies beggin for him. Basically I'm the complete opposite of him and he despises me because of it. I'm not the son he wanted." Ulrich finished sadly. Yumi stared at him and rubbed his cheek with her hand.

"You're not useless Ulrich. You're a sweet, nice and athletic guy. Sometimes it's better to not be like your parents. You ever think that maybe your father despises you because he sees you being more successful that him?"

Ulrich had never thought of that before and looked into Yumi's eyes. She was telling the truth and she completely meant it. Maybe he could be a successful person in life.

"Besides my parents aren't exactly the best either." Yumi spoke up. "They made me feel insecure and said I dressed like an emo bitch when I used to wear black all the time in junior high. So now they got a whore as a daughter...some life huh?" Yumi finished with tear brimmed eyes.

"Don't cry Yumes." Ulrich consoled.

Yumi groaned and wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve. "I'm not crying! I got dust in my eye!" She shouted. Ulrich said nothing and pulled her head to his shoulder. Yumi closed her eyes tightly and let Ulrich comfort her.

"You're a beautiful person Yumi. Don't forget that." Ulrich whispered in her ear.

1 Hour Later...

Sam giggled as her and Odd continued to make out on his bed until Sam looked at the clock on the dresser.

"Oh shit! I gotta be back to my dorm!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh babe don't leave." Odd whined and grabbed ahold of Sam's waist. Sam smiled warmly and kissed Odd one last time.

"Sorry Oddball I gotta go. Bye Ulrich, bye Yumi!" She said waving and left the dorm.

"Well I better go too guys." Yumi said yawning and stretching. "We'll have another lesson soon Ulrich. Come to my dorm tomorrow k?"

"Sure thing slut." He said playfully and walked her to the door.

"Oh..and uhh..here." She said and gave him a rolled up piece of parchment smiling bashfully and left quickly. Ulrich raised an eyebrow and closed the door.

"What is it Ulrich?" Odd asked curiously.

"I don't know.." He said and unrolled the parchement revealing him. It was a drawing of him looking out into the distance. It was absolutely stunning Yumi definately had talent. "It's..awesome."

"You got yourself a special girl Ulrich." Odd said leaning his head on his hands.

"She's not my girl Odd. We're just a teacher and student so knock it off." Ulrich glared. Suddenly Ulrich's cell went off and he groaned after seeing who was on the caller I.D.

His father...

**(Code Lyoko)**

Yumi was fast asleep in her dorm when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who in the world could that be at 2 in the morning?" She yawned and opened the door to reveal Ulrich. He looked completely drained and upset. "Ulrich? What are you-"

"Can I please sleep with you?" Ulrich asked desperately.

"What tonight?"

"Not that. Just actual sleep tonight. Please?" He begged. Yumi nodded and pulled Ulrich inside.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Yumi asked crawling into bed. Ulrich shook his head and crawled in with her.

"I just need someone who actually believes in me right now." Yumi turned to face Ulrich and saw he had tears in his eyes.

"I do believe in you Ulrich." She said and kissed his forehead. Ulrich smiled and kissed her lips and wrapped his arm around her. Yumi smiled into the darkness and closed her eyes letting sleep take over. Somehow sleeping with each other felt...right.

**~* To Be Continued *~**


	5. Study Date

**Rating: M for mature. If you don't like sex or filthy language and humor then leave now!**

**Pairings: YumixUlrich and a little bit of SissixUlrich and OddxSam sorry no Aelita and Jeremie in this specific story!**

**Storyline: Ulrich is the "virgin" heartthrob. He really likes this girl...Sissi! She's more the girl who likes guys with a bit of experience so Ulrich's shit out of luck. Except theres another girl named Yumi who is the school slut. If he can convince her to help him in the acts of sex and love maybe he'll win his dream girl. But..who is his dream girl? Sissi or Yumi?**

**By the way I would really like to say thank you to all the nice reviews from my readers. Thank You guys! 3**

**By the Way I would REALLY REALLY like to thank all the wonderful reviews from all my viewers. You guys have been great! :)**

**~* Study Date *~**

* * *

"Mmm..oh my head! Where am I?" Ulrich said blinking his eyes. He saw black flowers on the walls and his arm was around someone. He saw raven black hair and Yumi's sleepy but beautiful face Ulrich had to admit.

"What happened last night?" He said to himself. He peeked under the blankets and sighed in relief when he saw they both were still clothed. He finally remembered and grew somber again. His father had called again.

* * *

_(Last Night Flashback)_

_Ulrich groaned as he saw the caller ID._

_His father..._

_"Hey Dad.."_

_Odd turned quickly to Ulrich and raised an eyebrow. He knew whenever Ulrich's father called it was never good news._

_"What's this I hear about you still failing in your classes?" His father shouted._

_"I'm trying Dad, I really am. It's just hard.."_

_"Hard my ass! I was an honor student in high school while supporting a job and sports! Why can't you just be more like me?!"_

_Ulrich clenched his fists but didn't say anything._

_"You're a fucking dissappointment!"_

_Ulrich couldn't take it anymore. "I'm not like you Dad! I will never be like you! I'm ME! And I don't care if I'm not like you because even though you were such a star in high school, you're a HUGE dissappointment as a father! Fuck off!" And he clicked off his cell. Ulrich rubbed his hands over his eyes trying to cover the tears._

_Odd looked to his best friend sadly. "Ulrich? You gonna be okay?"_

_Ulrich stood up and walked toward the door._

_"Ulrich?"_

_"Don't!" and he left. The last thing he remembered was going to Yumi's room to find comfort. She had accepted him._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Ulrich winced at the memory and looked to Yumi's face. He smiled warmly. She was there for him for the second time that day and he actually found out more stuff about her. She was an amazing artist, had family issues like him and could be a great all around person.

"Yumi..wake up." He whispered in her ear. She groaned slightly but stayed asleep.

"Yumes come on." He chuckled. He got an idea and leaned foward and kissed her on the lips. She moaned and finally opened her sapphire blues to him. He loved thos eyes.

"Hey virgin.." She yawned. "Feel any better?"

"Yeah I'm better now. Thanks to you." He smiled and wrapped his arm tighter around her. She giggled and shook his arm off getting ready for school. "Ugh school!" Ulrich complained.

"Maybe if you learned more your father wouldn't be up your ass all the time." Yumi teased making Ulrich flip her off.

"Kiss my ass slut."

"Ow! Someone's cranky in the morning. Come on virgin you have to get ready too!" She said and pulled his arm making him stand up out of her bed.

"Do I have to?" He whined.

"God you're worse than Sam whenever she's late to class." Yumi said rolling her eyes. "Get out and take a shower!" She finished pushing Ulrich out of her room.

"Bitch!" She heard outside her door and chuckled to herself.

* * *

Later towards the end of the day Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Sam where outside laughing at something Odd had said.

"Oh god...here's Sissi." Sam sneered.

Ulrich turned his head and smiled.

"Hello Ulrich dear...hello..umm other people." She said not really caring. The others smiled mockingly back. "So Ulrich you wanna come to my dorm tonight and help me with homework? I'd really really appreciate it." She smiled sweetly.

"Oh uhh sure. Sure! I'll see you at 7." Ulrich said.

"Goody!" Sissi clapped but before she left she turned to Yumi with an evil smirk. "So slut you want me to tell William you said Hi? I'm sure he'd love that, especially coming from you."

Yumi gave her worst glare. "Fuck off Elizabeth!" Sissi chuckled and flipped her hair. "Bye Yumi!" and she skipped off.

Ulrich turned to Yumi confused. "What the hell was that about?" Odd, Sam and Yumi got uncomfortably quiet and wouldn't look at him. "Well?"

"Nothing Stern. Just go on your study date with Sissi ok?" Yumi said coldly and left with tears in her eyes. Sam quickly followed her and Odd was the last to leave.

"If only you knew Ulrich.." Odd said and chased after the girls.

"Knew what?" Ulrich said to himself. 'Something's not right.'

* * *

(That night at Sissi's dorm)

Ulrich knocked on Sissi's door at 6:50 and waited for her to appear. She came out wearing a red skin tight dress with matching heels. She had burgundy makeup on her sapphire eye-

Wait! Sissi had brown eyes not sapphire blue eyes! Ulrich shook his head clearing his thoughts. He's only thinking of Yumi because she was upset today. Yeah..that's why.

"So Ulrich ready for a night you'll never forget?" She said seductively and led Ulrich into her room.

"Ok lets get to studying huh?" Ulrich said nervously.

"Ulrich dear, you know the only thing we're going to study tonight is each other. Let me take care of you." She whispered. Ulrich gulped.

(Minutes later)

Ulrich had no idea how he had gotten in this situation. He had his shirt off and Sissi was down to her bright pink bra and panties. They were kissed very heated and their hands were roaming.

"Oh Ulrich I wanna make you feel good!" Sissi moaned and started kissing his neck, then his chest ad then started getting lower. "Believe me Ulrich dear you won't think about any other girl after I'm done with you." She unbuckled his jeans and grabbed him inside his boxers. He winced and could feel her breath getting closer to him.

"Stop!"

* * *

**~* To Be Continued *~**


	6. In Her Past

**Rating: M for mature. If you don't like sex or filthy language and humor then leave now!**

**Pairings: YumixUlrich and a little bit of SissixUlrich and OddxSam sorry no Aelita and Jeremie in this specific story!**

**Storyline: Ulrich is the "virgin" heartthrob. He really likes this girl...Sissi! She's more the girl who likes guys with a bit of experience so Ulrich's shit out of luck. Except theres another girl named Yumi who is the school slut. If he can convince her to help him in the acts of sex and love maybe he'll win his dream girl. But..who is his dream girl? Sissi or Yumi?**

**~* In Her Past *~**

* * *

"Stop! Please!"

Sissi stopped instantly and looked at Ulrich with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean stop? We were getting ro the best part!"

Ulrich pushed her away and pulled up his boxers and jeans. "I..I can't do it."

"Oh so you're pussying out again? Just like those other girls?" Sissi sneered.

"Look just..give me time ok. I need to think.." Ulrich sighed while putting on his clothes. He stood up and left leaving a half naked Sissi in her dorm room.

"Ulrich..."

* * *

In Odd and Ulrich's Dorm..

"Odd tell me what Sissi meant by those things to Yumi! Now!"

Odd winced and looked at the angry Ulrich. "What do you mean?" He pretended. Ulrich glared.

"Dammit Odd! I need to know!"

"Why don't you just go fuck Sissi? You've hurt Yumi enough dude.." Odd said coldly.

"Yumi was the reason I DIDN'T fuck Sissi!" Ulrich growled. Odd turned with surprise in his eyes. "You..didn't?"

Ulrich lowered his head. "No Odd. I didn't. Now please tell me what Sissi meant by those things to Yumi."

Odd saddened. "Now what I tell you Ulrich could really..really make Yumi pissed at me but you of all people need to know." He paused and breathed a huge sigh. "Yumi's not really a slut, Ulrich."

"Wait what?"

"She's not. It's all an act! She's only slept with one guy...William."

"That jackass?!" Ulrich gasped.

"Remember that whole year they dated?" Odd asked. Ulrich nodded slightly still in shock. "He was her first but sadly she was like his fifteenth or whatever the number was. He used her Ulrich..as a bet from Sissi." Ulrich couldn't believe his ears.

"A..a bet?!"

Odd nodded again and continued. "The goal was to see if William could make Yumi A.K.A. the goth girl sleep with him and he managed to get her. Yumi found out about it and was the laughing stock of the school. When summer came she was a new person even Sam and I didn't recognize. She wore slutty clothes and embraced the terrible names through at her. She eventually came out to me and Sam that it wasn't real because she figured if people took her for something she wasn't, then maybe people would leave her alone and it worked...until you."

"What do you mean until me?" Ulrich asked trying to take all this new information in.

"Yumi's crazy about you Ulrich. She saw you going for a girl that didn't even care for you. Yumi cares for you Ulrich. The real you."

Ulrich saddened. Yumi was right all along. Sissi didn't really care and just wanted his virginity just like William had taken hers. Now that he had time to think he did often see Yumi get jealous around Sissi and she would shake her head in sadness a he always fell for Sissi's fake charm.

That's why he had thought of Yumi all the time. Her warm caring sapphire eyes and comforting smile. He smiled to himself and finally realized it.

"I have to go see her!" Ulrich said.

"Wait what?" Odd asked. "Are you crazy? If she finds out you know she'll kill me!"

"Odd I have to! Yumi's the girl for me! If I wasn't such a stupid sleazy horny dumbass then maybe I would have seen her for what she was sooner!" Ulrich shouted and ran out of the room.

Odd smiled warmly and watched as his friend left. "Finally.."

* * *

**~* To Be Continued *~**

**Sorry guys I know this chapter is short but hopefully the last one or two chapters will be better and longer. I just had to get Yumi's past out of the way to show why she is the way she is.**


	7. Make Love To Me

**Author's Note:**

**Ok I'm so sorry for the huge delay to all my faithful viewers. To be honest I have had really big **

**writer's block. This is probably one of my first rated M stories and it is very hard to write a sex **

**scene. I mean I don't want it to be too perverted or make it seem immature so I've had a hard **

**time. But I know everyone is eager for the outcome of this story so...here goes!**

* * *

**~*~ Make Love To Me ~*~**

(Meanwhile while Ulrich was on his way to find Yumi)

Yumi was on her bed clutching her pillow crying her eyes out.

_"Why can't Sissi just leave me alone?!" _She thought and more tears fell out while she thought of Ulrich.

_"Just give up on him." _Yumi thought to herself.

_"You can't you're in love with him." _Her heart told her.

_"No I am NOT!" _She growled and screamed in her pillow.

_"Whatever you say sweetheart." _Her heart countered back. "Why the fuck am I arguing with myself?!" She finally yelled and threw her pillow across her room.

Suddenly she heard knocks on her door.

"Yumi is that you?" The male voice said. Yumi gasped and wiped her eyes frantically trying to make it look like she was fine. She opened the door and saddened.

"Hey babe."

"William.."

* * *

(Back with Ulrich)

"Ugh where is she?!" Ulrich groaned looking into the gym. He looked from the cafeteria, the library, the woods and even asked a random girl if she was in the girl's bathroom. He made his way back to the dorms and slumped against the wall sighing.

"Yumi...come back to me.."

"Ulrich?"

Ulrich turned and smiled happily. "Sam! Oh wow am I glad I found you!" He said hugging her. Sam rolled her eyes playfully.

"Ulrich this is so sudden." She smiled teasingly. "But you know I have a thing for goofy blondes."

"Ha ha very funny! Now's not the right time! Where's Yumi?" He asked.

"Ulrich I don't know if you should really talk to her..she's really upset."

"Sam please! I..I'm in love with her. I'm a huge jackass for not noticing her a long time ago. I realize that now. Please...tell me where she is." Ulrich pleaded with her.

Sam smiled. "Finally listened to your heart instead of your dick huh?" Ulrich glared but nodded. "She's in her room. Good luck."

Ulrich hugged the black girl tightly. "Thank you Sam!" And he took off down the hall.

"Don't break her heart Stern!" She yelled after him.

* * *

(With Yumi and William)

"William why are you here?" Yumi said.

William leane against Yumi's door frame and smirked. "I missed my dose of Yumi. Come on babe, just for ole time sake."

Yumi whimpered and shook her head. "No.."

"I was your first Yumi. Everyone knows you can never get rid of your first high." He whispered in her ear. She felt herself shiver. "Besides Ulrich won't be able to please you like I did. He's just a sad little virgin and he's so much in love with Sissi." Yumi closed her eyes tightly and turned her head away hiding her tears.

"Fuck off pretty boy!" Ulrich growled.

"Ulrich!" Yumi gasped in shock.

William snickered. "Get done fucking Sissi already? Should of known you were an early cummer." He sneered making Ulrich glare angrily.

"I didn't fuck Sissi! She's a bitch and you're an asshole! Yumi deserves better."

"Oh like you?" William countered back. "I bet you only like her cause of her special 'lessons' right?" Ulrich didn't answer right away and sighed. "Thought so. She deserves someone who can please her. Like me!"

He smirked at Ulrich one last time and grabbed Yumi's arm about to pull her inside. Yumi reluctantly let William touch her but before she went all the way in she looked at Ulrich's face and saw tears running down his face.

Please don't go... Ulrich mouthed to her.

"No.." Yumi said making her arm go stiff in William's hand. William turned surprised.

"What was that babe?"

"I said no! No to you, no to you calling me babe, no to all your bullshit!" Yumi shouted pulling her arm away.

"You'd rather have him over me?!" William shouted in rage.

"Yes I would." Yumi said calmly while glaring. William shook his head smirking and put his hands up in a fake surrender.

"Fine. Fine. Sissi's a better lay anyway." He said and went to leave.

"Hey Will!" William sighed heavily and turned. "What Ste-" PUNCH!

"I don't ever wanna see you around my girl ever again!" Ulrich growled and walked over William's unconcious body to face Yumi who was shocked.

"Yumi I-" Ulrich started.

"Get in here." She said smiling. "I at least should give you a chance to talk since you punched William and all."

* * *

Ulrich and Yumi sat on her bad and sat in awkward silence.

"So..you know huh?" Yumi asked.

"About you faking being a slut?...Yeah." Ulrich said and looked at her reaction.

"I just want you to know I didn't ask for it.." Yumi said. "I was just tired of..everything."

Ulrich nodded and didn't say anything just yet. Yumi stared at him. "So..you didn't have sex with Sissi?" She asked blushing.

"Nope. Kept thinking of someone else. I realize I love her." He said simply keeping a poker face.

"Who?" Yumi said hopfully. Ulrich just smiled and didn't answer. "Well are you going to tell-" Ulrich put his finger to Yumi's lips silencing her and chuckled.

"You talk too much." And he took away his finger and replaced it with his lips. Yumi smiled in the kiss and felt Ulrich start kissing back roughly.

"Ulrich..please make love to me."

* * *

Moments later Yumi and Ulrich were both naked and under her bed covers kissing passionately.

"Yumi are you sure about this?" Ulrich asked fearfully. Truthfully he was scared out of his mind.

"Yes...I love you Ulrich."

Ulrich smiled back. "I love you too. I'm just sorry I didn't notice sooner." Yumi just smirked and kissed him back biting his lip roughly and running her hand through his hair. Ulrich groaned in the kiss.

Yumi stopped suddenly and looked under the covers feeling something hard against her thigh. "It seems like you're ready Stern." She humored. Ulrich nodded shakily and reached for the condom putting it on. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath and thrust experimentally into Yumi making her and him moan in pleasure.

"Know you're not a virgin either." Yumi chuckled. "Now just go slow and stay calm. Deep breaths. Look in my eyes."

Ulrich looked down at those beautiful sapphire eyes he loved so much and started to thrust into her. Slow at first but after a while gaining speed. While he was doing that he rubbed her perky breasts to make her nipples hard for extra stimulation. Yumi was moaning loudly and arching her back with each hard thrust.

"Oh god." She moaned loudly. "Faster!"

Ulrich grunted and started to thrust faster panting heavily. "Yumi so good!"

"I'm almost there Ulrich!"

After he heard that Ulrich's hand drifted down her stomach to her pussy and started massaging her clit. Yumi's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she whimpered. To get a deeper angle Ulrich lifted up one of Yumi's legs to his chest and continuously pounding at a constant pace at Yumi's G-spot.

"Ulrich I'm cumming!" Yumi shouted and screamed in ecstacy. Ulrich grunted one last time and came a few seconds after Yumi letting out a primal-like growl. He had Yumi's hands pinned down and they both just laid panting heavily coming down from their high. Ulrich after a while was the first to speak.

"So..do I graduate with honors from all your lessons?" He teased still catching his breath.

Yumi looked up at Ulrich and smirked. "As long as you keep doing stuff like that then yes." Ulrich chuckled with her and suddenly saw Yumi's face get really serious.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" Yumi whispered.

"Yes. Every word of it. From your beautiful eyes to your long soft legs. From your art skills to your stubborness." He smiled. "I love everything about you Yumi Ishiyama."

Yumi let a tear fall from her eye and smiled. "I love you too Ulrich Stern." Finally they kissed and drifted off to sleep with Ulrich holding Yumi around her waist and them both holding the other's hand.

* * *

**~*~ To Be Continued ~*~**

**Yes believe it or not viewers I am NOT done with this story yet! And yes I am truely sorry I made William seem like an ass. But honestly in the show him and Sissi get on my nerves. No means No so quit trying so hard and please please leave Ulrich and Yumi alone! **

**Ok off my rant now! Tell me what you think viewers! :)**


	8. Author Note

**Authors Note:**

**(Sigh) Ok I know most of you are HIGHLY upset I made William a bad guy. But can I just say this? **

**It's just a cartoon show. Please do not get upset with what I write. I agree William wouldn't do **

**some bad stuff to Yumi in the show but it's just a show. I just happen to really like Y/U stories so I **

**write them. And basically most of the time Sissi and William are the people who interfere with the **

**couple's relationship. I don't hate William I just don't see him with Yumi. I'm so so sorry to you **

**certain viewers but that's just how I write my stories. I hope not to see anymore comments about **

**my story sucking just cause I made William a bad guy. Again sincerely sorry :(**


	9. The New Couple

**~*~ New Couple ~*~**

* * *

Ulrich groaned in his sleep and stretched his arms but then stopped suddenly when he felt something soft next to him. He turned and smiled warmly at what he saw. His Yumi sleeping soundly.

Her hair was splayed on her pillow, mouth parted slightly open as she breathed softly and her hand was still holding Ulrich's.

_How did I get someone so special.._ Ulrich thought to himself and smiled.

"Yumi time to get up." He whispered in her ear. She didn't move. He bit his lip and got an idea. He rolled on top of her and started kissing her neck like it was her lips. Yumi groaned and giggled against Ulrich's kisses and pushed him away gently.

"Ok ok I'm up." Yumi chuckled. She looked up at him lovingly and ran her hand through his messy hair. "You think we should tell our friends whats up with us?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich pondered for a minute. "Well I want to but...I'd rather stay here cuddling with you." He groaned and laid his head in the crease of her neck.

Yumi giggled. "Come on lazy bones get up." She said and slapped his butt playfully. He rolled his eyes and rolled off of her so she could get dressed. Yumi got up and searched around the room for her clothes and noticed Ulrich staring at her lustfully.

"Ulrich." She said snapping her fingers. "Ulrich stop eye-balling me." She laughed. He shook his head and blushed.

"Sorry you're just so...beautiful. And honestly what normal guy wouldn't stare at a naked girl?" He said still watching her but this time she had her bra on.

"Cute Stern." She joked and found the remaining clothing and looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. Ulrich looked back confused.

"Yes?"

"Umm get dressed unless you want Odd and Sam to see 'little Ulrich'. " She teased.

"Fine.." He said and pulled the blankets off of him. Now it was Yumi's turn to watch Ulrich and she giggled.

"What's so funny Yumi?" Ulrich asked warily.

"Nothing." She blushed and bit her lip. Ulrich shrugged and continued finding his clothes and slipped on his shirt and boxers. But Yumi continued to laugh.

"Ok spit it out Ishiyama." He said in a fake glare.

"Little Ulrich is so cute." She finally said and giggled. Ulrich blushed deeply and covered himself.

"Stop looking at it." He said still blushing and put the rest of his clothes on.

Yumi giggled and grabbed Ulrich's hand. "Let's go find Odd, warrior." She winked.

"SO NOT FUNNY!"

* * *

"ODD! Open the door." Ulrich said knocking on the door. Of course the door was locked meaning him and Sam probably had their own adventure last night.

"Sam! Wake up whore." Yumi called out next sighing. Sam's done this to her too so she felt Ulrich's pain.

Finally the door opened with a naked Sam yawning.

"God Sam do you ever wear clothes?!" Ulrich said closing his eyes in a panic. Yumi rolled her eyes and brought her and Ulrich inside and sat on his bed.

"You know you like it." Sam winked.

"Watch it Sam that's my boyfriend you're talking about." Yumi warned jokingly.

Odd groaned and rolled over revealing his naked chest. "Did I just hear that right or am I dreaming?" He yawned.

"You heard them right hun." Sam said smiling. She had finally put on one of Odd's really long shirts and Ulrich could actually open his eyes.

Odd smiled. "Finally Ulrich!"

"Believe me buddy I've heard enough of that from Sam last night." Ulrich said wrapping his arm around Yumi's waist.

"So..." Odd said looking at Sam with each of them showing devilish smiles. "You guys do it?"

The couple both blushed and didn't say anything.

"Oh my god they so did!" Sam cheered.

"I'm just happy my good buddy is happy." Odd said making Ulrich smile.

* * *

After a while the two couples made their way to the lunch room laughing about stories that each of them told. Unfortunately a pair of eyes looked at the new couple in envy.

"Ulrich dear what happened with our date last night?" Sissi pouted.

"I went to be with Yumi." Ulrich said simply and held Yumi's hand.

"What you left me for this string bean?!" Sissi shouted in outrage.

Ulrich sighed and looked to Sam. "You wanna handle her? It's still too early." Sam smirked and turned to Sissi making a fist. Sissi gulped in fear.

"Ulrich you were in love with me."

"Correction: It was lust I felt and after I found out what you and pretty boy did to Yumi I just found you to be a big bitch." He said making Sissi gasp in shock. "Plus the only girl I'm in love with is Yumi." He finished smiling.

"That's-that's sick! Fine whatever Ulrich-dear, William was always a better lay anyway." She 'humph'ed and stomped away.

"That's funny William said the exact same thing last night." Yumi laughed and turned to Ulrich who chuckled too. Sam and Odd turned to each other and back to the couple in confusion.

* * *

**~*~ Epilogue ~*~**

**"Ah! Ah! Faster!" The girl moaned and gripped the bed sheets holding in her screams.**

**"What the fuck?!" The mysterious person next to them shouted and turned to the couple.**

**"Ulrich! Yumi! Not again!" Odd said covering his eyes in disgust.**

**"Ahhh!" Yumi screamed in climax and Ulrich panted against her.**

**"God damn! That's the third time you've done that to me! Some friends you are!" Odd groaned.**

**Ulrich panted heavily and turned to Odd smirking. "Now you know how I felt all those times I caught you and Sam fucking right next to me."**

**Odd glared and burried his head in his pillow. "It was only a few times." He muttered. After Yumi had caught her breath moments later she spoke up.**

**"It was NOT...a few times." She said glaring. "You guys do it so much I'm surprised your dick hasn't fallen off Odd."**

**Odd lifted his head up and smirked. "I'm just that good babe." He winked.**

**Ulrich growled at Odd in warning. "Calm down buddy I was just joking! Now that you guys have gotten your revenge can you please stop fucking each other like rabbits with me in the room?" **

**"Well gee good buddy I don't know. I think I have one more round in me." He smirked and Odd got wide eyed.**

**"I'm out of here!" Odd screamed running out of the room.**

**"I knew that would make him leave." Ulrich winked.**

**"You weren't bluffing were you?" Yumi asked. "I think I could handle your German dick once more." She said seductively.**

**Ulrich smirked and pulled Yumi into a kiss.**

**Finally the right couple had found each other at last. Odd continued to find ways to get back at Ulrich. William eventually moved away from the school and Sissi actually started going out with Herve! What more could a girl do with her fuck buddy gone? So the couple lived happily. As the years went by Ulrich started to get good grades with Yumi as his tutor and they eventually went to the same school together. Still happily in love.**

* * *

**~*~ The End ~*~**

**Thats finally it guys! Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
